I Miss You (mero)
by eko-is-echo
Summary: Cover image by monjinka on dA. }} Based off of Re:Alistair, a short comic-game-thing. Merui is about to leave the school at the end of the day when... A missed phone call from Shiro? Shiro has been gone, in a student exchange program for a semester. But when she calls him back, she finds out something terrible.. Merui already misses him, and with other boys, a love triangle begins.


_"Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails..." — 1 Corinthians 13_

Weeks have gone by; months, thought Merui as she walked slowly to the empty cafeteria. No students were here but a few who did not really have a reason to go look at the winners of the drawing. There is apparently a huge prize, which Merui didn't bother to find out.  
Merui sat down at a table for two. She looked around the white room with cream colored tables. Opening her lunch box, Merui took out a cold turkey sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle. Turning on her phone, she nommed on her sandwich slowly. Sun shone through the windows throughout the cafeteria. Merui looked through her text messages.. Still, no news from Shiro... She put down her phone and continued eating her sandwich while taking a few sips from her drink occasionally.  
Derek, Merui's used-to-be-friend-but-is-now-an-enemy, saw her and happily walked over to where she was sitting, which was in a corner,"Are you free tonight?"  
Can he not. Does he not get it.  
Merui stood up,"GO JU—..."  
"Now, you wouldn't hurt my feelings again, would you?" Derek interrupted with a serious expression on his face; yet behind his piercing blue eyes show a ray of his true player. He started moving his hand towards Merui's face to bring her closer to kiss her, but at that moment her phone rang; at the same time a teacher's loud footsteps could be heard walking across the threshold of the cafeteria's open doors.  
Merui felt so relieved as her English teacher, Mr.. Homes, scolded Derek; he told Derek to leave. She sat down, mentally exhausted for the moment. She wanted to break down and cry, but she couldn't now, not in front of her teacher!  
"Are you alright?" Mr.. Homes asked.  
"Yes, sir.." Merui replied in monotone. At that moment she remembered her phone as it started ringing again. Oh crap, she thought, but oh.. She forgot Mr.. Homes was very laid back when classes weren't in progress. Merui still apologized,"Sorry," and silenced her phone, then put it back in her purse.

Merui just threw away her trash when the bell for the next class rang. Walking rapidly to her next class, since she had a long way to her locker, then to her class which were both far apart, she bumped into her friend, Annabeth (Anna), and dropped a few of her books,"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Merui apologized as she looked up to recognize her friend.  
"Meru!"  
"Anna!" They both said in unison.  
"I haven't seen you in a while," Merui (Meru was what Anna called her) stated as she picked up her two notebooks.  
"Yeah, I've been out of school since the beginning of the year because I had a lot of family issues. Sorry for not contacting you at all, ha." (It's still the first semester) Anna also picked up one of her textbooks which she had dropped,"So are you and Shiro still together?"  
Merui stared into space for a few seconds,"Um, yeah, but he's been away in a school exchange program in England, but he'll be back for next semester."  
Anna looked with concern at Merui,"You okay?"  
The tardy bell rang.  
"Got to go! You should go to class too." Merui ended the conversation and left her friend for Physics.

The last class of the day, or elective, Band, ended. Merui walked out of the front doors of her school and took out her phone to look at who called her during lunch. She stopped by where her bike was parked and started crying silently. She had missed his call... _His..._

**[end chapter]**  
Author's Note - Heeey. So, hopefully I'll be updating every week or so on this story. This is my first story on this account, and I hope you like it so far:) Please review and follow! =3


End file.
